More Things To Say
by Skye Coulson
Summary: This begins with a highly OOC Hook and Charming. Hook & Charming first meet when Hook holds Charming hostage as his sex slave. When he finds himself falling in love with the prince, he lets him go. But what will happen when he winds up in Storybrook, years later, face to face with David Nolan ... A man with no recollection of their past? Rated M for references to sexual abuse.
**More Things To Say**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** As always, I own nothing!

 **Rating:  
** M (for references to past sexual abuse)

 **Genre:  
** Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing:  
** Captain Charming

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Shiny Toy Guns – "Stripped"

* * *

Let Me See You Stripped

* * *

 _Let me see you | Stripped down to the bone | Let me see you | Stripped down to the bone_

 _Let me see you |stripped down to the bone | Let me hear you crying | Just for me_

* * *

 _The air was hot and heavy with their combined body heats as Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones thrust, violently, in and out of his partner. It had been months since the pirate had first lain eyes on the prince and months since he'd first taken the prince hostage. In the beginning, he'd told himself that he'd only taken the prince for his value as a hostage. But, now, he knew he could no longer deny the truth. If he had only taken the prince for his hostage value, he'd have taken one of the many ransom offers he'd already received and returned the prince a long time ago. He'd been immediately drawn to the prince in a way he couldn't quite identify. As he thrust in and out of his prisoner, Killian couldn't deny the truth any longer. He was in love with the prince and it disgusted him. Not because the prince was a man. No, his sexual preferences had never bothered Killian. What disgusted him was himself and how he'd treated the prince since he'd been in his custody._

 _The pirate had told himself that the first sexual encounters were purely for the purpose of showing the prince his place and making sure he never forgot it. But, that was just another in a long list of lies he told himself so that he could live with what he'd done. Killian watched as David buried his face in the pillow. The sound was muffled and the prince's face was hidden from his view, but, he knew the prince was crying. Crying because of him and all the ways he'd beaten, abused, and emasculated him. Deep down, the pirate loathed himself for causing his prince this pain. But, he couldn't let the prince see that. He had to stay strong in the presence of his prisoner._

 _"Say it!" Killian hissed, attempting to distract himself from his thoughts. "Say my name!"_

 _David's face rose from the pillow, but, remained hidden from Killian's view. "Captain!" He cried out. His voice raw from crying and screaming in his agony and only tore even deeper into the depths of the pirate's self-loathing._

 _"And, what do you want?" Killian hissed, shaking his thoughts clear._

 _David bit his tongue. He wanted the pirate to leave him alone_ _–_ _or least let him walk the plank. At least then, his suffering would be over. But, he'd long ago learned to watch his tongue lest he incur the wrath of his captor. The captain could be the cruelest of men when the notion struck him. "Please_ _…_ _" He begged, swallowing back the small mouthful of bile that rose up in his mouth as he thought of what the pirate wanted him to say. "Let me cum."_ Maybe then, this can all be over. _David thought to himself, hopelessly. Deep down, he knew this torture would never truly be over._

 _Finally, Killian took mercy on his prisoner and reached around_ _–_ _gripping the prince's member roughly in grasp_ _–_ _and jerked and yanked violently until the prince's royal seed spilled over into his hand_ _–_ _the sensation sending himself over the edge as well. The pirate had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming out the prince's name as he rode out his climax_ _–_ _pumping his hot, burning, seed into the prisoner beneath him._

 _Once the climax subsided, Killian reluctantly rolled off of his unwilling lover and collected the prince's tattered clothing from where it had landed on the floor_ _–_ _throwing it onto the bed. "Get dressed." He barked as the prisoner hurriedly followed his orders. Once he'd dressed, David sat on the edge of the bed and awaited further orders. "Go on, get out of here." The pirate barked, watching as the prince rose from the bed and scurried past him over to the door. Taking the prisoner's place on his bed, Killian looked up just as the door opened. "When we dock, in the morning_ _…_ _" He began, gaining the prisoner's attention, "_ _…_ _You're free to go." He added, his tone audibly softening._

 _David was confused. He didn't know whether or not to trust the pirate. He'd kept him for so long. Why should he trust that the captain would just_ _…_ _let him go? Just like that? But, he knew better than to question him. Silently nodding his understanding, he just turned to leave and return his cell._

 _Watching the prisoner take his leave, Killian threw himself backward onto the bed. He knew he had to let the man go. He couldn't keep doing this to him_ _–_ _or to himself, for that matter. Not only was he destroying the man that he loved_ _–_ _because, in the safety of his own mind, Killian could admit that he did, indeed, love the prince_ _–_ _but, because he couldn't deny that this was not the man that he wanted to be. If he kept going down this path, he would eventually destroy any hopes he'd ever had of being the kind of man that he wanted to be._

* * *

 _The next morning, when the ship came into port, Killian remained true to his word. The prince couldn't believe it when he stood there, on the deck of the ship, as Killian released his chains. "Go on, get out of here." The pirate barked, fighting to maintain a disinterested façade. "Before I change my mind." He warned, when the prince stayed frozen to the spot. He couldn't understand the strange look in the prince's eyes as he snapped out of whatever disbelieving trance he'd been in when the pirate first released him. The look seemed grateful_ _–_ _maybe even hopeful. Either way, Killian didn't want to torture himself trying to read too much into it._

* * *

Killian Jones remembered that fateful day as if it had been only yesterday. It had been years since he'd let his prince go free. He never saw the prince again. Though, he'd heard the man had married – another royal. _How fitting._ He'd thought to himself, bitterly. Although, he couldn't deny that the prince had earned the right to be happy. Just as he'd always known he'd never be the one to make the prince happy. He shook all thoughts of his long-lost love free from his mind as he pulled into port. This was a new place, a new town. He'd hoped this would be the perfect place for him to get his fresh start. He was done with being 'Captain Hook'. He wanted to start a new life for himself as just plain 'Killian Jones'. It was a decision he'd struggled with for a long time. But, now, he was just ready to move forward – though, he still didn't just know just how he would go about it, what he would do with himself – but this … Storybrook, Maine, seemed like the place to figure all that out. It was just too bad that he didn't know how _wrong_ he'd be about that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** I know, I'm a horrible human being for doing this to our boys! But, trust me, it will get better ... Eventually ... In the meantime, please be gentle with your reviews!


End file.
